Battle of Titans Guide
There used to be an official redbutton sponsored B.O.T. forum on freeforums. The admin of the forum was Ⅎ₹ѺC₭₩ELDEℲ₹. Rockwelder was hosting alleged "random lotteries" for a weekly cormorant giveaway that all you had to do to be eligible was signup an account on the forum (official explanation), yet he would hand-pick the winners every week and fixed the drawings so that everyone in his B.O.T. clan who wanted one got one. Basically he rigged the lottery. Like 90% of all the lottery winners were in the site admin's clan, almost virtually noone else won one. Did he really think nobody would notice the highly one-sided coincidence? He basically lied to and cheated his own entire forum just to boost membership, and failed miserably. What an utter egotistical greedy powerdrunk fool. Fuck Rockwelder. This is a guide to Battle of Titans, made with the intention of informing newer players about how the game works and such. Guide Titans: What are Titans? Titans are the mechs you equip in your hangar and go to battle with. They can be of different classes and take up a number of spaces (1-3 depending on class) in your hangar. What do Titans do? Titans are what the game revolves around. You use them to battle one another . They have various abilities, with some being able to jump, sprint or crawl on walls. They may also have resistance to certain damage types. Titan Classification: There are the light Titans (Little Shon, Mite and Bully) which take up 1 hangar space each, and are usually faster but more lightly armed/armored. There are also medium Titans (M.A.O, Ravager and Nelly), which take up 2 hangar spaces each. They have balanced amounts of speed, armor and firepower. Finally, there is the heavy Titan, Tirpitz. It takes up 3 hangar spaces and has relatively high firepower and great durability, but poor speed. What are the best Titans? Depending on the style a player prefers B.o.T offers a wide range of possibilities. Currently there are three types of Titans. Light, Medium and Heavy. Light bot offer a few roles such as scout, sabotaging, flanking and disrupting the enemy Titans. As for the medium Titans the main role would be fighting but depending on to weapon set up it can vary from a brawler to a mid range support bot to a long range sniper. Each bot has its strengths and weaknesses. 'Weapons:' What are Weapons? Weapons are items that you mount on your Titan(s), used for attacking and destroying enemy Titans. Weapon Classification: There are light weapons (Mangler, Tormentor and Sting), which are usually mounted on faster Titans and are better suited to closer ranges. And there are heavy weapons (Hammer and Sarisa), which are usually more powerful with a longer range. What are the best Weapons? 'Backpacks:' What are Backpacks? Backpacks are items that are singly mounted on each Titan, which provide them with some kind of assistive ability to help them in combat. Backpack Classification: The backpacks Titans can mount is dependent on the Titan's class. Light Titans can mount light backpacks, mediums can mount mediums and so on. What are the best Backpacks? 'Meta:' What is a Meta? Meta=Most Effective Tactics Allowed, which is basically a Titan with the most field-dominating weapons, such as the Inquisitor-Sarisa Tirpitz in lower leagues. What is the current Meta of Battle of Titans? 'Upgrading Tips:' 'Store:' 'Strategy:' Light Titans Strategy: Medium Titans Strategy: Heavy Titans Strategy: Cornershooting: Flanking: Combat Roles: Category:Battle of Titans Wiki